


Hope

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Cassian Appreciation Week [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: He remembers clearly the first time he had met Mon Mothma.





	Hope

He remembers clearly the first time he had met Mon Mothma.

He was thirteen and new to the Rebellion. He had been recruited by Davits Draven, Mon’s right hand, he had been eager to join the Rebellion, he had been fighting all his life; first against the Republic and now, against the Empire. He once had thought that the Republic was unfair, unwilling to listen to the people. And then the Empire came along and shattered his home planet. And he found himself fighting to restore what he once thought evil. Oh how the Empire had corrected that notion, the Republic had been hard to stomach, but the Empire was slowly chocking everything without a single ounce of remorse.

And so, he found himself swayed to join the Rebellion. He was a good shot, very good in fact. He had learned to pass unnoticed, to listen and learn, to spy, to read people and being an informant. And that’s how Draven had found him, he had been given a message to pass along and so, they had met. Draven had insisted on introducing him to Mon, he had seen potential in Cassian and would not want it to go to waste.

So he found himself walking to Mon’s office in Yavin 4, Draven knocked on the door and once he opened, he had taken the first glance at one of the Rebellion’s founders.

She was tall, he knew for when he entered the office she had stood, as if he were someone important. And she had a kind face, there was something almost maternal in her that he could sense. Draven had introduced them and then left.

She sat down and motioned for him to do the same. He’d done so while never taking his eyes from her.

“General Draven tells me you’re new to our ranks,” her voice was surprisingly soft, yet firm, “That you are a good spy and an even better shot. So tell me, young Cassian, why fight the Empire?”

“Because I hate them,” he’d replied. “Because they are terrible and I want them gone.”

She’d looked down and given a small nod. “Tell me Cassian, do you have hope?”

“Hope?”

“Yes, hope,” she’d looked back up and stared at him directly to his yes. He found he could not move.

“I don’t know if I do,” he’d answered.

She had smiled then, “You are too young to be that jaded, hope Cassian, is something that sustains us.”

“Do you have hope ma'am?”

“Yes, I do. I hope to see and create a better tomorrow, to see a galaxy free of tyranny. To make it so that people are not afraid to speak up, to give people peace. Which is why Cassian, if you wish to join us, I ask you but one thing. Have hope.”

He’d been silent then, mulling those words. Engraving them on his brain.

And now, as he was older and wiser, he understood well what Mon had meant. After all, Rebellions are built on hope.


End file.
